Begin Again
by sonamyshad101
Summary: Prequel to my other story "Gotta Find You" This is the story of what happened to Amy while she ran away from Mobius, when Sonic proposed to Sally. This tells the story how she became the beloved queen of Rosetta and met the true love of her life Silver. Inspired by the Taylor swift song Begin Again. Silvamy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! my OC kristiana is the only thing I own! also! if you haven't read "Gotta Find You" yet it is highly recommended of course it's not finished yet though!**

* * *

Begin Again Chapter 1

"I am Heartbroken"

It was a beautiful sunny day in Mobius and a pink hedgehog was walking down the street, today was her sixteenth birthday and she was handing out invites to every single one of her friends. She slowed down as she reached her best friend's house, Cream was the last on her invite stop she slowly walked up to the porch and knocked, some noise was heard and cream stood at the door she was thirteen now so her hair was longer and a little taller and more mature. ''Oh hi Amy!'' she said with a smile on her face

''Hi cream! I was wondering if you would like to come to my sixteenth birthday party today! She said handing her invite ''why of course I'll come Amy don't worry I'll be there!''

''Ok then cream see you!'' Amy then walked off to hand her very special invite to a blue hedgehog.

Amy walked off to find sonic she was really hoping he would come she had stopped chasing him around and stopped nagging him to be her boyfriend she figured he would ask her if he wanted to.

She soon neared the forest '_sonic usually runs through here maybe I'll find him' _she thought as she was entering it Amy walked right into the middle of the forest and heard voices she neared a tree and found sonic and sally she quickly hid behind a tree she listened quietly as they started to talk

''Sal you know we've gone through a lot lately and um...''

_'He's gonna break up with her yes now sonic will ask me to be his girlfriend' _Amy thought

''Yes sonic?'' sally said crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

''Well I guess what I'm trying to say is um...'' sonic then got on one knee and pulled out a little box and in it was a beautiful ring '' will you marry me Sal?''

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing and she felt like her heart was just ripped into a million pieces.

''Oh sonic I don't know what to say…Yes! Of course I'll marry you but you do realize if you do you won't be free anymore and will have to be king.''

''Yes I know Sal, but I love you too much Sal." Sonic said with a smile

Amy didn't want to hear any more of this torture and ran off all the way to her house without stopping. '' I knew it he never liked me today after my party I'm going somewhere far away from this place!'' She yelled '' ''I better get ready people will be showing up soon'' she sighed she got on a party dress that was red, and walked to her living room and sat down on her bright red couch.

Soon a knock was heard at the door she walked over and opened it and there was cream with tails and rouge and knuckles.

''Happy birthday Amy!'' they all yelled at the same time

''ha-ha thanks guys come on in ''Amy said with a sad smile.

Soon the party was over and she waved goodbye to everyone and cream stayed with her to clean up. Amy on the other hand ran up to her room. Amy was in her room stuffing as much as she possible could pictures, clothes, and any jewelry she could fit into her one large suitcase. She got out a white envelope and some lined paper and began to write.

AMY POV

_I need to get out of here now... I can't be here anymore._

END POV

_Dear sonic, _

_I saw what you did today; I hope you and sally have a good life together. Wow a king that's big even for you! He he anyways I'm so glad you were my friend for a while, and another thing I'm sorry for being such a brat in my earlier years. This is the last time you'll hear from me I'm moving some place far away to never be heard from again tell everyone I'll miss them so much. Another thing sonic… I love you I know it was all a crush thing and fan girl thing but over the years that crush grew into love. I hope we meet again someday sonic the hedgehog._

_With all my heart,_

_Amy rose _

_Amy looked at what she wrote with tears in her eyes and gently put the paper into the envelope. She then walked downstairs to inform Cream that she would be gone for a while. _

''Hey cream I'm going away for a while on a vacation you know, and I was hoping you could give this to sonic.'' She handed cream a white envelope with a cursive to sonic on it

''Why of course Amy when are you leaving?'' asked the little rabbit

''Um right now actually'' Amy lightly laughed and gave Cream a smile

"Oh ok I'll wait outside for him then!" Cream said as she went outside

Amy said her last goodbyes to Cream and started to walk in the other direction towards the forest.

"Goodbye Mobius." Amy said as she silently walked into the forests by her house.

Amy walked and walked until she could no longer walk anymore. "I can't do this!" She yelled at the sky. She started to cry as she dropped down to sit on a rock "I don't want to live anymore…" She said in-between sobs; she opened her suitcase and found a knife she had in her kitchen and aimed it at her heart.

Just as she was about to stab herself a voice yelled "stop!"

Amy looked around and there was a black hedgehog with purple stripes on her body and hair.

"Please…Don't do this no matter what you've been through it'll get better I promise." The hedgehog said

"How can you promise such a thing if you don't even know me!?" Amy said crying

"I…I don't know…Please just come back to Rosetta with me." The hedgehog said holding out her hand to Amy

"We have a wonderful King and a Prince is returning soon from battle it's a time of celebration, please…you'll like it." The hedgehog said with a smile

"What's your name?" Amy asked the hedgehog taking her hand.

"My name is Kristiana. And you?" Kristiana asked Amy

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose" Amy said with a sad smile

"That's a nice name." Kristiana said with a smile

The two hedgehogs walked together until they reached the beautiful Kingdom of Rosetta Where the prince was arriving from battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**ahhh i'm really liking writing this and i'm on a roll! I have less class this year which means less homework! Hopefully I can finish up "Gotta Find You" and get a good grasp on this story! :) R&R plz**

**ps. I own nothing but my OC Kristiana and if you want to know more about her got o my bio :) **

* * *

Begin Again Chapter 2

"Silver!?"

Once Kristiana and Amy finally arrived in Rosetta they went to Kristiana's house at the edge of the city. It was quite late and they decided to go to bed

The next day the city was alive with dancers, balloons, little children with their parents, and of course many roses.

"What's all this for?" Amy asked

"Oh! The return of our King and Prince" Kristiana said

"It's so different here…In Mobius we never celebrated like this." Amy sad looking at the streets

"Well in Mobius it's always been sad and depressing. If you ask me your Princess there isn't really making her people happy." Kristiana said with a scowl

"She's becoming a Queen soon…" Amy said looking at the ground

"I pity the fool who marries her." Kristiana said angrily

"Well! I say enough of this depressing talk. The Prince and the King should be arriving soon and I'm part of security I must head to the square at once. Are you coming Amy?" The hedgehog said looking at Amy who was sitting on the couch.

"Well…I suppose..." Amy said reluctantly

"Great!" Kristiana said pulling Amy out the door

On the way to the square which was just down the road from Kristiana's house and the castle, Amy was looking at the Kingdom it was definitely much nicer than Mobius and a lot more…Pinker. Once Amy arrived at the square she waited for the parade to start. She had heard a lot about the prince and the king so she really wanted to be in a place where she could see them return.

As people started to appear they took their spots. Many people came, there was so much that Amy kept being pushing farther and farther towards the front up against a rope. Once the Parade had started the pushing had stopped a little bit and Amy was able to watch in peace.

There were dancers and floats and confetti everywhere, Amy was amazed at all of this. Then there were horses many of them! Amy had remembered that Kristiana had told her the kingdom had many horses and they were all majestic.

As soon as the horses appeared people began to shove Amy again, they shoved her into the rope that was holding everyone back and it broke and she fell through into the road

"Oh no!" Amy cried as she looked into the oncoming parade and the horses were moving fast towards her. She tried to get up but the broken rope was tangled around her legs.

_AMY POV_

_Well Amy…it's been a good run…I guess this is better than suicide right? Being trampled by horses?_

_END AMY POV_

Amy began to close her eyes and await her fate until...

"Stop! Stop the parade!" a voice was heard from the back of the parade

"I…I know that voice..." Amy said looking into the direction it came from

Then at that moment Silver the hedgehog came running up to Amy

"Silver!?" Amy cried looking at the hedgehog

He had on a small gold crown and a red cape and bent down to use his telekinesis powers to untangle the rope.

"Oh hey Amy." Silver said with a smile as he took Amy's hand and stood her up.

"Uhm…Well thank you your highness for saving me." Amy said as she wiped her dress off and started to walk away.

"No Amy wait!" Silver said catching up to the pink hedgehog. Amy kept walking as she turned around to see that the parade had ended and Silver was now following her.

Silver caught up to her and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"No! Let me go!" Amy yelled as she struggled to get out of Silver's strong grip

"No! Tell me what you're doing here first!" Silver yelled back

"Look. Silver if you think I'm here because I wanted to find you then you're wrong. I ran away from Mobius to start a new life and somehow landed myself here. I'll leave though I'm sure you don't want to deal with me either." Amy said walking away again

"You left because of him didn't you." Silver said walking towards Amy again

"It's none of your concern Mr. Prince." Amy said turning around

Silver sighed and sped up to end up right in front of her. Amy gasped as silver grabbed her arm.

"Look Amy I just want to talk to you. Can you at least give me five minutes?" Silver asked waiting for her answer

"Fine five minutes." Amy said crossing her arms

"Thank you." Silver said giving Amy a smile.

"How've you been Amy?" Silver asked flashing Amy a smile

"I've been better…And you? Looks like someone became a prince since the last time we talked." Amy said shuffling her feet

"Ha, yeah its great being able to help out a kingdom you know? Once I marry too I'll be King! Isn't that great?!" Silver asked laughing

"I guess." Amy said cracking a smile

"The sad part is though…Before I came here Blaze and I were in a huge battle with Eggman and…She never made it out of that one it was a fight that lasted for days and it just sucks…I have a kingdom I have many friends here but not really anyone to be with me." Silver sighed and shuffled his feet around and gave Amy a sad smile.

"Uh look Amy there's a huge dinner tonight at my place would you like to come? I know you're new and it would be a great place to meet some nice people!"

"Silver…that's nice and all but I'm sorry I just got here yesterday night..." Amy said with a quiet laugh

"Oh that's quite alright I'll get you to dinner with me someday!" Silver laughed and began to walk away

"See you around Amy." Silver said waving

"Yeah see you Silver." Amy said walking towards Kristiana's house

Amy was confused as to why Silver would ever want her around. She was a pain in the butt after all…But the way he asked her was kind, she assumed it was part of his new Prince duties and left the thought where it was.

* * *

**This was actually a longer chapter :) I'm hoping to make all of these long and produce a good story for you guys! i'm also really getting into silvamay now w hehe well anyways review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a super long chapter! plus this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! there may be maybe 3-4 more chapters of this story I haven't decided yet :3 hope you guys like! R&R**

**I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGG **

* * *

Begin Again Chapter 3

It had been a 8 months since Amy had moved into the kingdom of Rosetta. Amy fell in love with the small Kingdom and now had her own dress shop. Amy was happy, happier than she ever was in Mobius in fact. She felt though as if there was still something missing, she couldn't figure out what though.

"Amy!" Silver yelled as Amy was closing her shop down for the day.

Every Monday of the month silver would come and ask Amy to dinner and for 8 months now, and she had managed to say no each time.

"Silver what makes you think my answer has changed?" Amy said rolling her eyes

"Look Amy all I'm asking for is a simple date. Just one day, can't you at least give me a chance? I promise I won't let you down." Amy looked up at silver to find sorrow in his face, and hopefulness. Something she never saw in Sonic.

Amy sighed "Okay silver..." She smiled at him

"Great! See you this Wednesday 4 o clock at the café!" Silver said waving goodbye

Amy waved goodbye and walked to her house which was built for her recently. Silver had his people build it for her. It was a quaint little house. Looked similar to her last house but bigger, it was white with red trim and on the inside it had flower wallpaper and was decorated with old pictures of Amy's friends.

Amy Opened the door to her house and sat on the couch in two days she would be on a date with Silver, and she was terrified but excited.

**2 DAYS LATER**

It was early in the morning and Amy was cleaning her house before her date with Silver. She had closed the shop for today since not much work would've been done anyways. She had far too much on her mind.

3:30 Came around and Amy had just finished getting ready for the date. She was wearing a red dress with lace over it and white heels. She finally took one last look in front of her mirror and sighed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Amy!" Sonic yelled as he called to his pink hedgehog friend_

"_sonic!" Amy smiled and ran over to him _

"_Like my new heels?!" Amy smiled she was on her way to sally acorn's birthday party and Sonic had actually offered to walk with her. _

"_Aren't you a little too young for heels Ames?!" Sonic laughed as Amy blushed and hung her face towards the ground holding back tears. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He never did like it when I wore high heels like she did…" Amy said giving a sad smile into the mirror.

Amy finally left her room and walked outside she turned her lock and put in her new headphones for the iPod that Kristiana bought her. She listened to what had been her favorite song for years as she walked towards the café.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_sonic! Listen to this song its new by the mobianites!" _

"_I don't get this song…What's with this techno?!" _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He never really did end up getting this song…" Amy said getting closer to the Café. Amy finally reached the café and noticed she was early by 10 minutes.

"He's probably not here yet, he'll most likely be late." She said as she walked in.

And to her surprise there Silver was waiting for her at a table.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Amy waited at the Burger restaurant for Sonic, sure she had gotten there early but she didn't expect him to be this late. An hour was a long time to wait for someone. Especially when they invite you because it's your birthday. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Amy walked up to where Silver was waving at her, and he pulled out a chair for Amy and took her hand and helped her in.

"Thank you Silver that was nice…of you." Amy said with a smile

"How long have you been waiting!?" Amy asked hoping he hadn't been here long.

"Eh. 20 minutes or so I just couldn't wait so I came early." Silver smiled and laughed

Amy noticed that he had the cutest laugh in the world. It was softer and sincere, unlike the sarcastic chuckle Sonic always had.

The hour went by better than Amy thought it would. She told Silver some jokes and he laughed almost every time, and when he didn't he would smile. She thought it was strange how Silver thought she was funny since Sonic never did…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sonic look at me!" Amy said dancing around the gag store with fake glasses and a jester hat that had little bells on it. _

_Sonic rolled his eyes at Amy and said "It's not funny Amy take that crap and put it back where you found it." _

_Amy took off the glasses and then the hat and looked at Sonic who was now looking at Sally who had on a top hat with star glasses and a scarf made of feathers._

_Amy walked away sadly as she saw Sonic laughing at Sally who was now doing the chicken dance wearing the ridiculous outfit. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Silver and Amy had finished Eating and decided to hang out at Amy's house for a little bit.

Amy was in the kitchen making hot chocolate when she came out to see silver going through her mobianites records.

"Oh! Those yeah…that's embarrassing." Amy laughed nervously

Silver looked up at Amy and said "I have never met one girl who had as manymobianites records as me." Silver smiled and laughed

"I'm glad to know people still like techno out there."

Amy smiled when silver said that and set down the hot chocolate and gave some to him.

Amy and Silver started to catch up more on what happened in-between meeting each other again. Amy became shy when Silver had asked what had happened between her and Sonic. After all he had been so helpful finding him with her before.

"He just…he never really wanted anything to do with me." Amy said as they dropped the subject and talked about other things.

Time grew late and Amy had finally had the courage to talk to silver about what happened with sonic more, but Silver started to talk about all the movies they watch at his castle around Christmas. This was coming up very soon.

And this is when Amy realized that the past is the past, and Silver is not like Sonic at all.

Silver finally had to go around 8 and Amy walked him out the door.

He gave Amy a hug and he went in a kissed Amy on the cheek. Amy blushed and waved goodbye as he left.

"I've been spending the last eight month's thinking all love ever does is break and burn in the end, but this time I think it won't." Amy smiled as she touched the side of her cheek that was still warm from Silver's kiss.

Amy Rose walked inside and got a call that was from silver asking to go on another date this Saturday. Amy rose smiled as she hung up and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

_But on a Wednesday in a café Amy watched it Begin Again. _

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chappie! review please! you honestly have no idea how long I had to have this song on replay to finish this -.-' **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's** **the next chapter! enjoy! R&R I OWN NOTHING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ EXCEPT KRISTIANA **

* * *

Begin Again Chapter 4

The week went by like a blur to Amy, she had been way too excited for Saturday and now the day had finally come. Today she was walking to Silver's castle. She was so surprised when he had asked her out on another date, surprised but happy.

As Amy was walking she noticed the leaves slowly falling off the trees, signs of the upcoming winter approaching. Even she had stopped selling roses at her shop and had gotten a large supply of the in season flowers.

She walked up to the gates of the castle and waved to the two guards who let her in with a smile. Amy looked around and saw that the castle had red fabric and many rows of armor and guards waiting.

"Amy!" she heard silver yell from the top of the grand stairs at the end of the main hallway. He was wearing a gold crown on his head, and a red cape. He came down and ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"How do you like the place?!" Silver smiled taking Amy's hand

Amy laughed and said "It's really beautiful silver."

From the stairs a loud chuckle was heard and down came a red hedgehog with dark green eyes "I should hope so young lady! In Rosetta we like our kingdom to be clean and the castle as well."

"Oh! Amy this is King William. He found me when I was really hurt and made me the prince."

"Nice to meet you your highness." Amy said with a small bow

"Oh no need to bow young lady, I've heard so much about you from silver and from what I've heard you're quite a headstrong gal." The King chuckled

Amy blushed "Really?" She said looking over at silver who was now also blushing

"Ah yes, that boy can't stop talking about you my dear."

"Ahem." Silver said looking at the king glaring

The king laughed and said "ah yes well I'll let Silver give you a tour of the castle. Nice to meet you miss. Amy." The king walked away to a room and closed the door

"Sorry about all that, he's quite the joker." Silver said with a nervous laugh

"Oh it's okay Silver, he's quite different from many kings isn't he?"

"Oh yes he is, he's a lot more involved in his kingdom and tries his best to meet everyone's needs. Of course, this is a smaller kingdom though." Silver said leading Amy around the ballroom

"This is beautiful Silver!" Amy said looking around the ballroom and its golden accents with shiny flooring.

"Ah yeah, to be honest it's my favorite room of the castle, besides my own." Silver chuckled

Amy let go of Silvers hand and stood in the middle of the room imagining what it must have been like dancing.

Silver noticed Amy not paying attention so he came up to her and tapped her shoulder, held out his hand bowed and said "Miss. Rose may I have this dance?"

Amy blushed and smiled "Of course you may Silver." Amy said bowing

So Silver and Amy danced and laughed together around the ballroom for about an hour

"Silver?" Amy said against his chest as they moved back and forth around the ballroom

"Yes Amy?" Silver said looking down at the pink hedgehog

"You…you don't think I'm annoying do you?" Amy said taking her eyes away from Silver

Silver stopped dancing grabbed Amy's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes and said "Never once have I thought you were annoying Amy. Even when you mistook me for that idiot Sonic, I have always thought that you were the most beautiful, smart, cheerful, and loving hedgehog I have ever met. The way you stopped me from killing Sonic really proved the loving side of you, the time we spent together looking for him was honestly one of the best adventures of my life. And I've had many."

Silver noticed that Amy's eyes were tearing up as she looked at him.

"Amy, I…I love you. And I can promise you that I will never leave you like he did."

At this point Amy was sobbing and gave silver a hug. Not one of her bone crushing sonic hugs, but a different kind of hug a softer hug that was just for Silver.

"I love you too Silver."

Silver then reached down and tilted Amy's head towards his and kissed her. Amy was shocked at first but slowly melted into the kiss and put her arms around Silver.

Thus began their relationship. Everyone in the kingdom was so happy to find out that Silver had a girlfriend and Kristiana was glad to know that Amy had once again found happiness.

It had been three weeks later and Amy was preparing her house for silver to come over. A knock was heard from the door.

"It's unlocked come in!" Amy said from the kitchen

"Amy!" Silver yelled from the living room

Amy came running out to see that silver had brought some daises and some chocolate for Amy.

"Oh Silver…You spoil me too much." Amy said laughing as she walked over and hugged and kissed Silver.

"Well I don't have anyone else to spoil." Silver said laughing as he sat down on the couch

Amy went over and sat next to him as he put his arm around her. She noticed that something was bothering him

"Silver what's wrong?" Amy said running her hand through his quills

Silver sighed "It's the King; he hasn't been doing great since we last met. He's had an illness for a while and it's slowly but surely killing him. He has informed me that I'll need to take the throne soon."

"Oh…I wouldn't have guessed that he was so happy when I came over three weeks ago." Amy said looking at the ground

"Yes it's terrible…I don't know what I'll do when he's gone."

"Won't you just take the throne?"

"Well you see Amy there's a catch, I must be married."

"Oh…I see." Amy said blushing

"I know this is difficult and it's really soon, I mean you and I just got together so if this is uncomfortable for you to do or if you don't want to marry me it's okay; someone else can take the throne."

"No Silver, I can tell you really want this. I'll do it." Amy said smiling

"Well let me at least ask the proper way!" Silver said laughing

Silver got on one knee took out a ring and said "Amy Rose will you do the honor of becoming my queen?"

"I love how you came here with a ring." Amy laughed

"Well. Is that a yes?" Silver said with a chuckle

"Yes Silver, I will marry you." Amy said as Silver slipped the ring onto Amy's finger

Silver jumped up and gave Amy a hug and kissed her

"Oh thank you Amy!" Silver said still hugging her "I promise you, you will live a good life and I'll be the best husband in the world."

Amy smiled and said "I'd like that."


End file.
